Question: William rode his bike for a total of $36$ miles over the past $6$ days, and he rode the same amount each day. How many miles did William ride his bike each day?
The number of miles biked each day is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of days that William went biking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $36\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ days}$ $36\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ days} = 6 \text{ miles per day}$ William biked $6$ miles each day.